Ax Brutaloo
Ax Brutaloo is a NSFW Tumblr blog featuring artwork drawn in Flash, and has effectively been on hiatus since May 2013. It normally follows the format of answering viewer-submitted questions in the form of a comic strip featuring the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic character of Scootaloo, but with the feisty aspect of her personality exaggerated to disturbing extremes. The character of Brutaloo was first introduced to Tumblr on April 10, 2012 via Ask Snips and/or Snails, a Tumblr blog of the same general format and art style as Ax Brutaloo. Quick to gain popularity, Ax Brutaloo now has many times more followers than the ask blog from which it was seeded. Characterizations Characters in Ax Brutaloo are a mix of both 'canon' and OC, and often introduced via questions from other Ask blogs' characters. 'Brutaloo' The titular protagonist, whose name is a portmanteau of 'brutal' and her canon counterpart's name 'Scootaloo', is portrayed as easily enraged, violent, sexually active, immune to physical pain, highly appreciative of 'metal' music genres, and psychologically unstable. A consequence of her losing her temper is that she often increases in size and in musculature not unlike the transformation of Bruce Banner into the Hulk. During such outbursts, she becomes more horse-like, yet also resembles a human bodybuilder. Her wings do not normally become significantly larger, and - consistent with the TV show - they cannot be used for flight. Brutalewd The counterpart of Brutaloo, but is much more different. She has the ability to turn into a naked anthro Pegasus. She also has her own askblog (http://ass-brutalewd.tumblr.com) and is inactive ever since the last episode released and also is NSFW just like the ask blog page you're viewing now. It was active again. 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Brutaloo is shown to be something of a bully, holding a low opinion of anyone less 'brutal' than what she expects. However, she is still friends with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, whom, as friends of herself, she automatically considers to be brutal although they are quite clearly not. Brutaloo has nicknamed them "AppleDOOM" and "Meaty Belle" respectively, and is apparently unaware of their difficulty to cope with her overbearing personality and habits. The "Thorse" story arc came into being when Sweetie Belle, driven mad by Brutaloo's schtick, apparently attempted to kill Brutaloo. Brutalewd's version Ass Brutalewd's version of the Cutie Mark Crusaders consists of ApPLEBloom, a stoner hippie pony who often wears the same outfit all the time, followed by Fury Belle, the intense counterpart of Sweetie Belle who is also NSFW. 'Rainbow Dash' As with Scootaloo in the TV show, Brutaloo sees Rainbow Dash as a source of inspiration and mentorship. However, unlike in the TV show, Brutaloo's respect for Rainbow Dash has mutated into an unhealthy obsession, as indicated by Brutaloo's secret shrine to Rainbow Dash, and her fits of jealous rage upon seeing fanart-depicted 'shipping' of Rainbow Dash on the internet. At first it is implied that Brutaloo engages in casual sexual relations with Rainbow Dash, who is largely oblivious to the true depth of her disciple's obsession, but later on reveals the truth - that Brutaloo only fantasizes about such a relationship, and that Rainbow Dash herself has a crush on Brutaloo. 'Fluttershy' Brutaloo was responsible for (accidentally) causing Fluttershy to go into a coma indefinitely, an event that introduced the NSFW Tumblr blog Ask Flutterschiavo, presumably drawn by the same artist. 'Chickens' Brutaloo has revealed that she was raised by chickens in the Everfree Forest and remembers nothing of her biological parents. One of the chickens, her older brother named Hengroen, lives with her in Ponyville. Brutaloo can understand chicken language; chickens do not speak English at any point. As a running gag, Brutaloo has been shown as appearing to have chicken legs or to behave like a chicken, only to have rational explanations for such provably false appearances quickly re-establish her non-poultry identity. The 'Scootaloo is a chicken' internet meme originated from the episode Stare Master, in which Applebloom and Sweetie Belle teasingly refer to Scootaloo as a chicken. 'Other TV Shows' Ax-Brutaloo has included ponifications of the characters Ren and Stimpy, as well as Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami. She has also been rendered in the respective styles of Garfield and Invader Zim. Storylines 'Flutterschiavo' Since accidentally putting Fluttershy into a coma, Brutaloo has lived with the fear that she will be found out as the responsible party. 'Pony Prom' After attending the 2012 Pony Prom solely for the purpose of stalking Rainbow Dash, Brutaloo made a hasty exit for as-yet-unexplained reasons. Pinkie Die depicted Brutaloo as being drunk and surly at the Pony Prom. 'Origins' The story of Brutaloo's "secret origins" was recounted by Brutaloo in episodic flashbacks, prompted by questions from followers and other experiences she encounters. This story describes her early childhood among a family of wild chickens living in the Everfree Forest, and culminates in a traumatic incident involving a shadowy creature known as "the beast" who kidnaps the chickens and imprisons them in a coop. These flashbacks often parallel the events of the main storyline. 'Jail' Although Brutaloo's actions in the earlier comics have included disturbing the peace, grievous bodily harm, and murder, it wasn't until she accidentally killed a dragon that she was arrested and sent to jail. While awaiting her trial, several unsuccessful attempts to free Brutaloo were made by various followers. After a successful jailbreak, involving some of her fellow inmates, Brutaloo encountered several attempts to subdue her. Gilda Rainbow Dash, who is supposed to be saving the world, is kidnapped by Gilda, who has become obsessively jealous of Dash's relationship with Brutaloo. The true extent of Gilda's insanity comes to light as she reveals her disturbing plans for Rainbow Dash. Thorse, the Zap Bomb, and Endgame After escaping from jail, Brutaloo defies attempts to subdue her by high-fiving Thorse, the pony god of thunder. This, along with other conditions, transforms her into an avatar for Thorse, who then sets about bringing destruction to Equestria as part of his plan to re-establish himself as a dominant deity. In response to Thorse, Granny Smith (with the help of Applebloom and Sweetie Belle) constructs and launches her "zap bomb", effectively the pony version of the atomic bomb. In "Endgame", the final battle against Thorse is waged, and Brutaloo sacrifices herself to stop the zap bomb. It was made clear that Brutaloo would not survive if the blog did not reach 5,000 followers by the time of the grand finale; although this goal was achieved, Brutaloo herself has not yet returned in the subsequent storyline, which is currently running at Ask Flutterschiavo. Also absent as the storyline continues are Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Babs Seed, whose attempt to escape the zap bomb detonation via a homemade starship apparently ended in tragedy. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom got their cutie marks, and it is implied that Brutaloo got hers before she vanished. Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Scootaloo Category:Grimdark Category:NSFW